


First Day of Fall

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: It may be the first day of fall, but no one would know stuck within these cold walls. Fortunately, Flynn has a small surprise planned for Lucy





	First Day of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I really think I'm much better at angst, but here's a stab at fluff. I'm not thrilled with this piece but I actually need to post it before it's winter so....ha
> 
> As always, not beta'd. Please excuse the grammatical errors I am sure I left littering this fic.

“Go! Go go! Yeah!” Lucy looks up to see Wyatt and Rufus high five each other as they stand in front of the TV. Flynn sits in a nearby chair looking just as excited. Lucy can’t stop an eye roll before she turns back to the book she’s been reading.

“I applaud your dedication,” Agent Christopher remarks sliding into an adjacent chair.

Lucy sighs. “I have wondered why I bothered leaving my room.”

Agent Christopher chuckles. “I suspect a cup of tea.”

“I suppose,” Lucy grins wryly. “I miss my Chai Tea latte though. I try to replicate them, but they’re not quite the same.”

“You sound like Michelle. She visits Starbucks every day. She says our espresso machine doesn’t do coffee justice.”

Lucy laughs lightly. “I was a regular too. In fact-”a round of applause interrupts whatever she had planned to say, and she just shakes her head. When the noise dies down, she picks up her tea and book. “I’ll just excuse myself.”

She waves at Agent Christopher and retreats back to the room her and Flynn now share. It’s not technically their room. Her room is right next door, but as she steps into Flynn’s room, she sees two sets of coffee cups and slippers revealing the truth of just who lives here. Lucy settles into an armchair curling up with her book and tea. She’s halfway through the story when she hears the door creak open.

“Hiding away?” Flynn grins at her.

“While I enjoy this book, reading the same line over and over grew a little boring,” Lucy answers dryly.

“Ah,” he replies. “I can leave you alone if you want.”

Lucy waves him over to her. “Company would be wonderful.”

Flynn doesn’t hide his pleased look and takes the seat next to her. “What are you reading?”

She blushes. “Honestly? A truly terrible romance novel, but as crazy as it sounds, I needed a break from the history.”

“It’s understandable,” he says with a fond smile. “We all need a break once in a while.”

Lucy nods slowly. “I would give anything to have a day out of this bunker that didn’t include a time trip.”

Flynn adds his agreement. “I haven’t focused on anything except Rittenhouse for three years. It would be nice to travel outside these steal walls.”

“Before my mom developed cancer, we would drive to Oregon every fall. We’d stop and get pumpkin spice lattes on the way. There is a little, old diner we visited that probably put enough salt in their food to cause a heart attack, but the burgers were amazing,” she smiles bittersweet remembering when things were simpler, happier.

“Maybe we can take that trip one day,” Flynn comments, and she can’t help but beam hoping he can keep that promise.

When night falls, she snuggles into him grateful for the quiet days. Perhaps the bunker is nosey with the cheers over college football, but she’ll take this over time travel any day. Lucy drifts shortly succumbing to sweet dreams.

“Lucy, Lucy,” a soft voice whispers above her. She struggles against the waves of sleep and cracks open her eyes. “Lucy?”

“Flynn?” Lucy’s eyes shoot open as she recognizes his face and fear courses through her. “What’s wrong? Did Emma jump?”

He shakes his head. “No, no, everything’s fine but get dressed. I want to show you something.”

“What?” she questions, but she knows by the smile on his lips he won’t be sharing whatever secret he has.

“You might want to bring a sweater,” Flynn adds before disappearing into the hallway.

Lucy’s mind is whirling as she slips into a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. What could Flynn have planned? She grins thinking about some prank he’s pulled on Wyatt, but the twinkle in his eyes lets her know whatever this is is for her.

She steps into the hallway and sees Flynn resting against the wall with a large bag draped from his shoulder. Before she can speak, he places a finger over his lips and motions for her to follow him, and she does. They sneak down hallways until Flynn takes them into a small storage room in the far corner of the bunker.

“What are we doing in here?” she whispers.

“You’ll see,” he answers with the most adorable teasing smile.

She narrows her eyes jokingly and offers no further protests. Lucy watches him reach up and push at what she assumed was the ceiling until she hears the sound of metal scrapping. Her eyes grow wide as a wide square opens up. Flynn nods. “Follow me.”

“Flynn?” she can’t help but question.

He stops and looks at her before holding out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

Lucy flicks her eyes over his face before placing her hand in his. “Yes,” is all she says.

Flynn beams and pulls her up the makeshift stairs he’s created. He slips through and then reaches back down to hoist her up to…the outdoors?

“How?” Lucy gapes at him. Her eyes span over the stars and the crystal clear night Flynn has shown her. “How?” she utters again.

“I found it a few weeks ago,” he admits almost sheepishly. “And yes, I told Agent Christopher about it. But in the meantime, I still have a key.”

“Of course you do,” Lucy grins. “But thank you. It’s beautiful out here. I’ve missed sitting out and just enjoying the stillness of life.”

Flynn reaches for his bag. “One last thing.”

She watches him suspiciously as he pulls a thermos from his bag and pours the liquid into a cup. He passes her a cup and looks at her with unbridled excitement. Lucy takes a sip of the drink, and her eyes shoot wide. “Is this…?”

“Not Starbucks,” he grins.

Lucy takes another sip savoring the flavor as it warms down her throat. “It tastes exactly like a Pumpkin Spice Latte. How did you get this?”

“Google,” Flynn shrugs. “I tested them out on Jiya, and she approved of this one the most.”

“Thank you,” Lucy sighs with contentment. “This, this is really wonderful. Thank you, Flynn.”

“You’re welcome,” he says with a bright smile and wraps an arm around her. She snuggles into him welcoming the warmth of her coffee and the man she loves beside her. He looks down at her, and she leans up to press a kiss against his lips.

Later, as Lucy watches a star shoot across the sky, she can’t help but wish that someday, somehow all their days will be filled with moments like these. Until then, she clings to him never wanting to let go.


End file.
